In the Navy
by hireable
Summary: A little smutty one shot.  Sookie and the girls are out clubbing in 90's Halifax - the Swedish Navy is in town.  A/U, rated M for a reason.


"Come on Sookie - we are going to miss Happy Hour" Amelia bellowed from the front door of our apartment.

"Fine, I'm coming" I yelled back as I came out of the bathroom.

I'm still not 100% sure how she talked me into this, but I probably say that at least twice a week.

Amelia's my best friend and roommate. We met last year at Jerry's Pub. I was out with my friends from SMU and my ex (and unfortunately current roommate) nerdy Bill Compton. The night was slow so Bill bet me that he could get a kiss before I could. I felt so sorry for him I agreed to it and I was going to let him win. He had been chatting up this hot brunette and getting over confident. He was getting close and I couldn't stand to watch so I got up to dance with Arlene. I looked over and Bill was whispering in her ear. By his hand gestures, it looked like he was so desperate to win he was actually telling her the details of the bet and begging her to kiss him. The brunette had a huge smile on her face as she dragged Bill up to dance with us. He looked like a total tool dancing but was sporting smug look like he was going to win. Then next think I know the brunette was holding the side of my face and kissing me for everything she was worth. Bill stormed off the dance floor and Amelia laughed and introduced herself. Later that month, Bill moved into Amelia's basement apartment and she moved in with me in our two bedroom palace.

Halifax is a party town, and Amelia loves a good party. She goes to university at Mount Saint Vincent with the rest of the good Catholic Girls but she is the last thing from good. Her campus is 80% women, which made her to crazy things to get male attention. She had gotten wind that the Swedish Navy was in town and she loved a man in uniform. Ok, maybe I do too. She had it on good authority that they, and she was hopping for the entire ship, would either be at the Palace or Jerry's pub - Jerry's was small and had lots of dark corners so we were heading there first.

We are later than usual and there was starting to be a line. There was never a line at Jerry's so Amelia's information was probably good. We were decked out in our usual club wear - cowboy boots, Buffalo jeans, white dress shirt and bright colored bra. Amelia of course walked right up to the bouncer, Tray, and whispers in his ear. God knows what she said but he was letting us walk right in without paying cover.

The music was pumping as we pushed our way into the bar. "What did you say to Tray to cut the line?" I screamed in her ear.

"I told him he could watch if I got lucky with a sailor" She laughed. Tray and Amelia had hooked up a couple of times before. I had given him coffee one morning while he was trying to do the walk of shame out of our apartment but it certainly wasn't serious. Amelia liked to shock people and had worked her magic to get us into the club.

"Your too much, I need a drink, come on" I dragged Amelia over to the bar. On a students budget neither of us could afford to be too picky so we opted for the special - $1.50 vodka slimes even though I preferred gin. We each ordered 3, the max they would serve at once. I slammed my first one back and abandoned the plastic cup on the bar and grabbed the other two. In our usually spot, the booth to the left of the bar behind the "stage", the rest of our gang was there. Arlene was there with Pam, Claudine and Bill. Fuck - seriously, why did he have to be here.

"Who invited Bill?" I hissed in to Amelia's ear.

"I did, I figured if he could see you with someone else he would get the hint" Amelia replied. And of course he came, he didn't have a life and none of his friends ever seemed to come up from behind their computer screen

"Great plan Amelia, but I am not with anyone else!"

"Loosen up Sookie, the night is young and the Swedes are here! Just pick someone and let loose for a change." the evil bitch said as she smiled at me.

Two can play her game "Fine, but I'm going to need more to drink and I'm not buying" Amelia put her two drinks down at our booth and did her victory dance all the way back to the bar. I looked around the bar and it was way busier that it usually was on a Friday night. In the middle of the small dance floor were a large group of lovely, mostly blond, men in navy uniforms. Now the talk around town was that for most of the ships that came into port the men were allowed to go party out of uniform but their chances were always better if they were in them. Our little group was not immune to the uniform.

I slid into the booth and finish my first drinks and before I knew it Amelia is back with two more for me. Arlene is ranting about which one she wants but I'm not really paying attention as I drink my liquid courage. I look back at her and notice that Bill is giving me the eye. Yuck - what did I ever see in him anyway? I remember that morning he came home and dumped me after the Star Trek convention. His high school girlfriend Lorena came into town for the convention dressed up as a Klingon warrior and he fucked her that night. He came back in the morning high on his treker lover and told me he didn't love me anymore. I realised that I had know it was over for a while, I was just happy that he had pulled the plug. The sad thing is that Lorena went back to Wolfville after the convention and didn't want a relationship. Bill had left me for a one night stand with is ex and had tried to get me back ever since. Thank god he and Amelia switched apartments, neither of us could afford to move after the breakup so it worked out perfectly.

The vodka starts to kick in and I grab Amelia and motioned to the rest of the girls. "Lets dance!"

The five of us abandoned Bill as usual and pushed our way out to the centre of the dance floor. Jerry's had the worst combination of music. Heavy metal would make way to classic rock with some techno thrown in. Thunder Struck was playing as we jumped up and down in the centre of the Swedes.

Amelia slams into me and yells "Which one do you want?" I look around and they are all really amazing up close. The vodka has really kicked at this point and I honestly didn't care, I just wanted Bill to stop staring at me. "You pick" I screamed back.

I kept dancing and had started to sway against Amelia as New Orleans is Sinking started. She had a conference with Pam and Claudine and they were all nodding in agreement.

Pam grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me to face the small area of tables on the other side of the bar. "That one" she bellowed.

I looked in the direction she was pointing me. Holly Hell. They were aiming high tonight. Sitting at a table alone was the most beautiful blond man I had ever seen. He was in uniform but wasn't just another sailor. He was sitting looking bored, piercing blue eyes watching the Junior ranks in their blue uniforms, while he was in his dress whites. The beer next to him looked untouched and he kept checking his watch.

"No way Pam, he doesn't even want to be here" as I turned back to here.

"Come on Stackhouse, not up to the challenge" Claudine said. Great, they were all ganging up on me.

"Fine, this better get Bill to back off" I shouted back at them. Now I just had to get him to notice me. I unbuttoned another button on my white shirt, showing the tops of my best assets trapped in the purple lace bra I was wearing. We all moved over to the side of the stage so there was no way he could miss me.

Vogue started to play and Amelina and Pam shrieked, we had a great routine worked out for this song. I looked for Arlene as we started to dance but she was wrapped up in the arms of a sailor already and they looked like you couldn't slip a piece of paper between them.

As we vogued, I watched the blond officer out of the corner of my eye, careful not to stare. About half way through the song he finally noticed our little group. Amelia shouted in my ear "you've got him now"

I turned to look his way and was immediately caught in his gaze. He was staring right at me but wasn't smiling. I kept dancing, as if he was the only person in the room, not dropping the eye contact. Gonna Make You Sweat started and I kept dancing for him. Turned by back and started to drop low and shake my ass in his direction. I looked back over my shoulder and connected with his eyes again as he raised an eye brow in my direction. Confident I was getting the reaction I wanted I looked away and started to grind against Pam this time. As the song ended, I looked back to his table as he was getting up.

He was having a huddled conversation with another officer and looked at his watch again. The new officer sat in his place and surveyed the dance floor. Marky Mark's Good Vibrations started pounding and I was bumped out of my staring. Amelia had obviously picked her victim for the night as she was grinding and making out with a tall dark sailor. I looked back to were the officer was but he was gone. 'Too bad, he was hot' I thought as I turned my attention back to Claudine and Pam. The three of us were bouncing up and down and yelling the lyrics at the top of our lungs.

Suddenly a strong pair of arms came up behind me and pulled me into a solid wall of man. I looked back and up and discovered that I was now pressed against the officer. So he hadn't left. I felt my own body temperature rise as I ground back against him. He moved easily with me even though he was probably a full foot taller than I was and his hands never left my hips. I closed my eyes, leaning back into him, enjoying every moment.

A slower song started, I have no idea what it was, and opened my eyes to see that the girls and abandoned me on the dance floor. He spun me around so that we were facing each other. I swung my arms around his neck as he draped his powerful arms around me. We stayed there swaying against each other like there was no one else in the room. Neither of us had spoken but the look in his eye told me that I had gotten to him. I moved my arms down and wrapped them around his back, trying to pull him in closer.

I was more than a little turned on by this hunk of a man, and by the feel of his impressive cock pressed against me, I was having the same affect on him. He lowered his hands to my ass, pulling me closer to him. I looked up into his eyes just in time to see his lips descending towards me.

If I thought the man was a good dancer, he was an even better kisser. I felt like I was having my first kiss on a crowded dance floor. We kept moving against each other and making out like a couple of teenagers.

Several songs later, I was so worked up I couldn't take any more. I grabbed his hand and drug him back towards the ladies room. Past the door was a long hallway with a stairwell going to the basement. Once we were out of site, I attached him, pressing him against the wall. I had one hand on his neck pulling his mouth to mine as the other one slide down and grabbed his cock. Holy fuck, he was huge. When I touched him, I could have sworn he growled. I only got a chance to rub him once or twice before he spun us around and pinned me to the wall. His hands were opening the front of my white shirt and exposing my breasts. He pulled and twisted my nipples through the purple lace of my bra. I heard a loud noise and I realized that I was moaning. His nimble fingers pushed the lace down, exposing my breast. His mouth moved from my heck all the way down until he was pulling and sucking my nipple between his firm lips. His other hand moved down and started to fumble with my belt. I gasped as he bit my nipple. It should have hurt but it just made me wetter. He had managed to get my jeans open with out any effort at all and his long fingers were pressed into my wet panties. He was pressing firmly against me and I though I was going to come right there.

He worked his mouth back up to mine and I think I moaned "more" into his hot mouth. He pulled his hand out and slid it back down under my panties. One finger delved between my lips and was met with my wetness. He growled again and kissed me harder. One finger, then two slipped me. He fucked me with his two fingers as I ground my clit against the palm of his hand. I few seconds later I felt the familiar tightness in my stomach as I came around his hand. He pulled his fingers out as I recovered. The smirk on his face told me everything as he licked my juices off his hand.

I reached forward, feeling bold after my first orgasm, and undid his zipper. I reached inside his white dress pants and pushed his boxers down to gain access to my prize. His enormous cock sprung out into my hand. It was hot and thick and I was barely able to get my hand around it. I ran my thumb over his head where some precum had gathered. I gathered the bead of moisture and brought my thumb up to my mouth to lick it off.

Before I knew it, my pants were being pulled down and I was facing the wall. I put my hands up against the wall to brace myself and pushed my ass against him. His cock was in his hand and he was firmly rubbing it against my wet pussy and ass cheeks. I was getting to the point where I didn't think I could take any more. Why wasn't he fucking me yet? I looked back at him and he returned my look with a questioning stare and a raised eye brown. I nodded my head yes.

His other hand reach around the front of me slid down the front of my slit. He opened my lips and his other hand pushed the head of his cock into me. He slowly pushed, although I was dripping wet but he was so huge it took a few seconds for me to adjust to him. I relaxed and pushed my ass back into him, he slid into the hilt. I had never felt so full. He panted into my neck as his other hand roughly fondled my breast.

I pushed back into him, trying to speed up our rhythm. He put both hands on my hips and roughly started fucking me. I kept pushing back, giving as good as I got. I don't know how long he had been pounding me but I lost my mind when his right hand slid down and pressed on my clit. I explode and could feel my pussy walls clamping down on his cock. I heard him moan and he forcibly pulled out of me. A few seconds later he came all over my ass. I couldn't care less, I had never been fucked like that.

I turned around and started to pull my pants up. His strong hands tenderly held both sides of my face as he kissed me. I reached for him and carefully tucked him into his pants. He pressed his forehead to mine as we both tried to catch our breath.

Over the noise of the club came a demanding call "Northman".

His head whipped in the direction of the voice and his whole face went blank. He frowned and kissed my forehead. He tucked in his shirt and made sure he was presentable as he could be. I put my breasts back into my bra in a most unladylike manor and tucked my shirt back into my pants.

He took my hand as we walked back into the main area of the bar together. The other officer was standing by the door with the rest of the drunk horny sailors giving him the 'let's go look'. He pulled my had up to his mouth and gently kissed my palm, then proceeded to follow the group out the door. It was only after he left did I realize that neither of us had even spoken.

I walked back to my friends trying not to look like I just got fucked in a hallway. Amelia gave me a high five and Pam screamed "Oh my god, your fucked him!" Bill shot me a look of pure hate and pushed his way out of the booth and left the bar. I guess Amelia was right.


End file.
